Draco's One Day Nightmare
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Why did the 'Golden Trio' appeared in his dream? No, nightmare. He would occasionally see them at work but nothing more. And, he knew from experience that whenever he sees them, bad luck is out to get him. His intuition is never wrong, concerning the 'Golden Trio' that is.


**(a/n) HP belongs to JK Rowling. It's as simple as that. Got it?**

The sun was rising high above his head when Draco decided to wake up. Shoving the duvet aside, he wiggled his toes. Feeling satisfied, he got up from his warm sanctuary to brush his teeth. Making lunch always brought a smile to his face. _What a great day!_

Over the next hour or so, Draco contently read his book and occassionally sipped his coffee. _Peer Gypt_ was softly playing in the background. Slowly, Draco drifts to sleep with his forgotten book opened on his face. "Life's good," he mumbled. So far.

_Whistling, Draco went to unlock his front door. To his horror, the scene that met his eyes was not what he expected to see. It looked like Satan and the rest of hell had a party while he was gone._

_"What the hell?" Right away, he spotted two men and a woman in the room. The men were carrying huge ass wedge hammers and were swinging around wildly._

_"Hey! Watch where you're swinging!" Apparently, they didn't hear what he said because a crash was heard next. Either that, or they're just downright bastards._

_"My plasma flat screen TV!" Glaring at the guilty party, Draco exclaimed, "You're paying for that!" Seeing the man's face for the first time since coming into the house, Draco was shocked._

_"Weasley?" Draco turned his head so fast that he wouldn't be surprised if his head flew off. "Potter!" _They aren't called the 'Golden Trio' for nothing._ "Where's Granger?" Grr. Grr. Grr. _Oh no.

_Her back was facing him but it was Hermione Granger all right. "Is this a joke?" He roughly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Stop drilling a hole in my floor Gra-!" A strip of fuzz across her upper lip caught his attention._

_"Very funny!" he scoffed. He tried to rip it off but found that he couldn't. _I-it's real?! _"Hermione Granger... is actually Herman Granger?" Hermione smirked._

_"Woah!" He was being pulled back. Harry and Ron came into his view. With wedge hammers in their hands, they swing their arms back and-_

"No!" His book fell abandoned to the floor. His body was covered in cold sweat. Other than the classical music softly playing in background, his loud breathing was the only sound heard in the, otherwise, silent house.

Why did the 'Golden Trio' appeared in his dream? No, nightmare. He would occasionally see them at work but nothing more. And, he knew from experience that whenever he sees them, bad luck is out to get him. His intuition is never wrong, concerning the 'Golden Trio' that is.

_Buzz. Buzz._ Draco got up from his seat and opened the door.

"Uh, Mr. Draco Malfoy?" asked the delivery man.

"You are in his presence," he replied snootily. The delivery man chuckled but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Special delivery. Will you please sign it here?"

"What is it?" He eyed the huge box warily, but signed for the package, nonetheless.

"I'm not sure sir. It's not our business. Have a nice day sir." He tipped off his hat and went on his way.

"Doesn't even bother moving it into the bloody house. Don't get tipped much? No wonder."

Mumbling through his breath, he pushed the heavy box through the doorway. Closing the door behind him, Draco advances towards the box. He knocked on the sides of the box and shooked it slightly. He was surprised when the motions were repeated to him from the inside. Feeling perplexed, Draco decided to open the box. Out pop a young girl whose features

"Finally! I thought I was going to die in there." She let out a breath of relief before stepping out of the box. Draco thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. They stared each other down until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself and bring me to my room?" she asked while crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Wha-? Are you and your friends messing with me? I know they're here. Where are your buddies?" He searched for raven black and red hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," denied Hermione.

"Granger-" he started but was interrupted by Hermione's gasp.

"How did you know my name? You are the person mummy was talking about! You-you are the Bogeyman!" Draco dropped to his knees in despair. To be called a Bogeyman by this child is a disgrace. "You disgust me." His heart just broke a little, but he quickly recovered.

"Stop playing games. I'm Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Her face scrunched with distaste. "That's a horrible first name!"

"First, Weasley, and now, you. What's wrong with my name? By the way, Malfoy's a surname. My name is Draco."

"Hmm. That's equally as horrible. Now bring me to my room!"

"What am I? Your butler? I don't even know why you're here."

"I don't know why _I'm _here, but I expect good service during my stay here!" Hermione pointed out to him. Then, she toured the house.

"You know, for a girl like you that just accused me of being a Bogeyman and kidnapping you, you seem pretty comfortable around me. Looks like your mummy didn't do a good enough job teaching you," said Draco.

"I want this room!" she yelled from the second floor. Draco found the source of her voice.

"No." It was his room and he has no intention of letting other people use it. He lifted her from under the arms and carried her out.

"This is bad service," complained Hermione. "I want to see your manager." Draco cleared his throat.

"I am the manager," Draco said, playing along.

"I-I want to see your boss, then." Draco smirked.

"I am also the boss. In fact, I'm in charge around here. You're under my control." Hermione plopped down on the sofa. "I'm going to call the police." In reality, he's really calling Harry Potter.

"Aren't you afraid they'll arrest you?"

"Why? I didn't kidnap you. You came in a box!" He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called Harry Potter. _Whoosh! _"Potter."

"Ah! Malfoy! I was just about to call you! Have you seen Hermione? I've been looking for her all morning. Any idea?"

"I might," he answered.

"Help! Help! Mister, Mister, he kidnapped me!" Hermione jumped up and down on the sofa.

"Shut up! I did not kidnap you! You came in a box!"

"Is that Hermione?"

"Not quite. She's simply a smaller version of Granger."

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Harry asked rather quickly.

"Let's hear the-"

"The bad news!" interrupted Hermione, still jumping on the sofa.

"Alright! The bad news it is!"

"Yay!"

"What's the point of letting me pick then?" an irritated Draco said. Harry chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, you do remember Fred and George, right?"

"Of course. The weasel's brothers. What about them?"

"Well... it's their fault that Hermione's like this."

"...How?"

"They were testing a new product on Hermione. It's a candy that would make you relive your childhood. They didn't mean it literally. They had some wrong ingredients."

"Okay? How did she get here? That's the main point."

"Fred and George sent her as a joke. You know them."

"So what's the good news?"

"The good news is that the candy will probably wear off in about...12 hours."

"And?" He has a bad feeling about this.

"And she'll be staying there until then."

"What?! What's the difference between the good and the bad news then?"

"Please Malfoy! Just 12 hours. We're all busy, so we can't babysit her. The Weasley family went on vacation to Italy and the Grangers to America. There's really no one."

"What's in it for me?"

"...I'll put in some good words for you."

"Deal!" _Whoosh!_ The floo call ended.

"Well?" Hermione stood there with a boring gaze and with her hands at her hips. "Are they coming to get me?"

"Nope! You get to stay here with good old me," he said with a grin too wide. Hermione smirked in the same pose.

"Want to play a game?"

"Sure. What game?" Hermione smirked again.

"Go Fish." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to play." Draco shook his head.

"I'll teach you."

"...Okay then." The gears in Hermione's brain are already turning. _We play by my rules._

After explaining the instructions, Draco has fully understand how to play Go Fish. Hermione still has the smirk on her face. She got out the deck of cards and dealt it.

"Now, if I win, I get the room and a lollipop."

"What do I get if I win?"

"You'll get the room and a lollipop."

"That's not a very good bargain, is it? The room _is_ mine to begin with and I have money so I can buy a lollipop whenever I want."

"Then what do you want?" Thinking hard, Draco finally got it.

"If I win, then when you are 'older', you have to cook a big breakfast for me. Once only."

"But when I'm older, you'll be dead by then!" Hermione frowned.

"I'm not that old!" Draco yelled. "What? Are you afraid to lose?"

"No! Because I'm Hermione Granger! I accept your challenge!"

* * *

"No way! I lost?" Hermione cried. She couldn't believe it. She was so sure that she would win. At first, she was winning. But Draco finally got the hang of the game. With help from his wand.

"Looks like you've lost. And the room is still mine. So is the lollipop."

"Y-you cheated!" She pointed her finger at him. Not that he was innocent.

"Nope." Draco crossed him arms and shook his head. "Don't be such a sore loser."

"Yes, you did!"

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Princess?"

"Yep. As in the Gryffindor Princess." Draco stood up, ruffled her hair, and went to the kitchen. Hermoine followed him.

"Tell me more about the princess."

"Why?" asked Draco as he fixed up lunch.

"Because I want to know more about her."

"There's nothing special about her." _That's because it is her._

"But she's a princess!" whined Hermione. "She has to be special."

"Hmm... I guess."

"Is she pretty? Like me?" Draco look hard at her face.

"Sure," said Draco indifferently. He placed the food on the table.

"Is she a good girl? Like me?" Draco snorted.

"Hardly." Hermione pouted.

"All princesses are good girls!" Hermione hmphed.

"Not this one. This one's so bad that she could have been expelled from school."

"No way!" gasped Hermione.

"Now, be a good girl and eat your food."

* * *

Draco and little Hermione sat across from each other on his bed. Draco has an irritated look on his face. Hermione just stared at him innocently.

"I thought I had put you in the other room. Why are you here?"

"Because mummy and daddy always let me sleep with them," Hermione reasoned.

"Well, I'm not your daddy, and I'm certainly not your mummy.

"But it's lonely. Being all by yourself. Aren't you lonely? I'll keep you company." She opened her arms to him. Waiting for his response, silence stretch for a long time.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Draco finally said. Hermione slowly lowered her arms, tears threatening to fall out. "Fine." Hermione suddenly tackled him down with a big smile on her face.

"See? You are lonely! Don't worry. I'll keep you company." She snuggled into him more.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't wake up crying in the middle of the night asking for your mummy," Draco said as he pulled the duvet over the both of them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Quit wiping your snot on my pajamas."

* * *

As Harry had said over the floo call, the effects ends after 12 hours. When Hermione woke up, she was back to her normal self, physically and mentally. The embarrassing thing was that she could still remember what she did and said when she was 'reliving' her childhood. She looked over to Draco. He was sleeping on his stomach with a little drool coming out of his mouth. If he was any other guy, Hermione might even say that he's cute.

She got out of bed and went over to his closet. Since she's back to her grown body, her clothes from before doesn't quite fit her anymore. She opened the closet doors. After choosing for an eternity, she finally picked out a nice shirt and pants, which looked a size or two too big for her.

Hermione got ready to leave but decided to write down a note for him in case he wanted to know where she went. She quickly signed it and placed on the desk next to him. Hermione ruffled his hair before disapparating.

* * *

When Draco woke up, Hermione was already long gone. As he yawned and stretched, he noticed the note.

It read:

_Malfoy,_

_As you've already know, I'm back to normal. Thank you for your hospitality. Unfortunately, I still have my memories from when I was in child form. I still owe you a big breakfast even though you cheated. Don't deny it. I know you did. I also borrowed your shirt and pants. I'll return them as soon as I can. And thanks for the compliment. Not for the other stuff you said about me though._

_The Gryffindor Princess_

"Just when I had hope that it was a nightmare," he muttered. Then, he smirked. "I'll be waiting for that big breakfast then."

**Rate &amp; Review**


End file.
